SasoDei: Drama
by Happii Haden
Summary: Because when you're in drama club, nothing is better than getting intimate when no one is looking. Especially when you have an empty auditorium, sexy costumes, and two bored gay guys. The after play is always the best. One Shot. Birthday gift for Akuma c:


WARNING: YAOI

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Word Count:

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Sasori!" a blond yelled from the stage in an auditorium. "Sasori Danna!" he yelled frowning. He ran backstage frantically.

A redhead calmly walked up to the blond, rag in hands. "Yes, brat?" Sasori, the redhead asked, wiping the paint off his hands.

"The show starts in an hour and I can't find my makeup kit, un!" he cried out desperately.

Sasori gave a soft chuckle and grin. "Deidara," he started, "calm down. You left your makeup kit at my house yesterday. I brought it with me this morning." He pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed it to him. "It's in the passenger seat."

Deidara, the frantic blond, gave a sigh of relief and smiled. "What would I do without you?" He kissed the redhead on the lips and took the keys, "Thank you~"

The redhead kissed back, "You forget everything, brat. You'd be in China without me."

The blond rolled his eyes playfully and left to fetch his makeup.

The couple were in their second year of college. They had gotten together in high school and had been dating ever since. They met through theater arts in freshmen year. The blond was one of the lead roles and the redhead was a tech member. Deidara claimed it was love at first sight. After their first show for the season, Deidara confessed to Sasori and in return, the redhead asked him out saying he felt the same way. Thus, their relationship today.

Deidara's first priority when college hunting was somewhere that was big on theater. Sasori, being the good boyfriend he was, decided to follow him. The two were inseparable.

The blond came back inside the building and admired all the work his Danna had done. "It looks great, un!" he grinned wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck.

Sasori smirked and grabbed the blond's hips gently. "Of course it does," he chuckled kissing Deidara. "Those freshmen sketched them out decently enough, but I made sure the painted version was even better. Also, I made sure the background you'd be behind looked the best. It's perfect. Just like you."

"Mm," the blond kissed back and pressed closer. "You're amazing, un~"

The redhead didn't bother replying, but instead pressed his lips harder against the blond's.

Deidara pressed back as well and let out a soft moan when Sasori took his bottom lip and sucked on it gently. The redhead easily slid his tongue in and explored the cavern he knew so well. He was about to take it further when somebody coughed from behind them.

The two pulled apart and Deidara blushed, "Ah! Sorry Mr. Nakahara!"

"You have 40 minutes until we start. People are filling the seats. Please go get your makeup on. You can associate with Mr. Akasuna later."

Deidara gave a quick nod and placed a kiss on the redhead's cheek. "See you during intermission, un! Love you."

"Good luck. Love you too," Sasori said smiling. He gave Nakahara a curt nod and quickly ran from backstage to the light booth to collect his headset.

-x-X-x-

The show had already started and Sasori sat backstage content. A smile graced his lips as the sound of Deidara's voice filled the stage. He loved that voice. Especially when it was moaning his name. He shivered in delight at the thought of the blond underneath him screaming his name like a mantra.

He shook his head. He couldn't think of things like this right now. Intermission wasn't until twenty minutes. If he got a boner right now then he'd have to deal with it himself. That's something Sasori hardly ever had to do thanks to Deidara. Why jerk off when you had a beautiful boyfriend to attend to your problems?

Sasori sighed heavily through his nose. Seemed like his teenage hormones never really left. He was always horny and when he wasn't he'd think of something perverted and become horny. Either way, Sasori was just one big ball of hornyness. Hopefully he could make it until intermission. Only then could he grab the blond and whisk him away for a quick session.

After what seemed forever to Sasori, the play came to intermission. Deidara happily skipped over to his boyfriend first thing. "Danna! Isn't this play amazing, un?"

Sasori grinned and pulled the blond into his arms, "It's great. Do you know what else would be great?~"

"Un?"

The redhead smirked and brought his lips to Deidara's ear. "Me and you in a dark room for a quickie~" he whispered seductively, kissing the blond's ear.

Deidara shivered and was drew in closer by the redhead. He could feel the slight bulge in Sasori's pants and knew the redhead would be persistent until he did something about it. "Danna," he whined. "Intermission is only 15 minutes."

"I know, but I need you~"

"You're always so rough though, un. I have to dance and move a bunch."

Sasori groaned and grabbed the blond's wrists. "What about a blowjob then?" he asked quietly.

"My makeup-"

"Come on, brat," Sasori sighed. "If I wanted a handjob, I'd do it myself."

Deidara bit his bottom lip nervously before nodding, "Alright, un. We have to make it quick though. I need to redo my makeup."

Sasori smiled and kissed him, "Will do. The freshmen took our usual spot, so I found a new place," he stated whisking the blond away.

The redhead lead the blond backstage where they built platforms and kept the generators. He pointed up to the generator area and smirked. The two climbed up the narrow steps and looked around to see if anyone would notice them. No one was present. _Good_, Sasori thought. He guided the blond towards the back where they'd be out of sight.

"It's creepy up here, un," Deidara whispered staying close to Sasori.

"It's secluded," the redhead muttered. "Anyways, we have like 13 minutes, so we better get started."

Deidara nodded and planted a kiss on Sasori's lips before slowly descending down his body sensually. He smirked and rubbed the bulge gently. "So, Danna," he started, "what were you thinking, hm?"

The redhead let out a shaky sigh as the blond rubbed harder. "The usual. You underneath me, screaming my name for more. Geez, I'd love to fuck you right now. I can hardly resist you. Especially when you have to wear _that_," Sasori said referring to the blond's costume.

The blond giggled, "Perhaps after the show, un." He undid Sasori's belt and zipper before pulling the redhead's pants down. They dropped to his ankles and left only his boxer briefs and hard on. "You should really learn to control your hormones," Deidara stated moving in closer.

"I should, but where'd be the fun in that?" Sasori chuckled before gasping. "Don't tease me, Dei," he muttered running his hands through the golden locks.

The blond only nodded and ran his fingers along the clothed member. When he reached the band he tugged them down to reveal the redhead's rigid cock. The tip leaked with precum and Deidara couldn't help but giggle. "Someone is really excited, un~ I haven't even put you in my mouth yet."

Sasori tugged on his hair gently. "Then get to it?"

"So demanding," the blond sighed in a false dramatic manner. He brought his lips to the head and ran his tongue around it. Even if Sasori said not to tease him, he knew he liked it. He'd just have to make it quick.

Sasori's hands clutched the blond's hair tightly as Deidara took him into his mouth. The redhead sigh in relief as he relinquished the feeling of the hot, moist mouth around him. He leaned against the wall and let go of his tight grip and settled for stroking Deidara's hair.

Deidara closed his eyes and moved his lips along the cock. He couldn't deny it. The way Sasori said his name in a hushed moan was enough to make him horny as well. However, Deidara didn't have time to be aroused.

Once the length was halfway in the blond's mouth he began to use his tongue to pleasure the redhead. His tongue ran along the vein as he sucked and made loud slurping noises as he moved up and down.

"God, Dei, you're amazing," Sasori moaned quietly. "Go a bit faster though. I don't want you to have no time to redo your makeup."

Deidara nodded somewhat and began to move his mouth faster along the shaft. One of his hands traveled down below to fondle the redhead's most sensitive parts. The combination of him touching and sucking would be enough to set Sasori off early. "Mm~" he moaned.

Sasori gave another low moan. "Dei, " he groaned, "take it to the base."

"Un," the blond hummed stopping his quick movements. Slowly he descended down the redhead's cock until his lips were at the base. Knowing how his boyfriend liked it, he started sucking and staying in one spot.

Sasori groaned and wove his fingers in the blond's hair. "Dei...I'm, ah, close."

Deidara, needing air, slid the cock from his mouth until he was at the tip. He gave a swift lick to the slit and was down to the base again in a matter of seconds.

Sasori shuddered and gave another moan, "Dei," he muttered warning the blond. He was so damn close. The way the blond just kept taking him in so deep and tight. It was like he was fucking him already. Sasori bit his bottom lip in strain to keep from calling out the blond's name once more. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

The blond once more took him whole and kept hold of his cock with his hollowed cheeks and suction. With the assistance of Sasori's imagination and Deidara's glorious mouth, the redhead held the blond's head in place as he reached his peak. White spots clouded his vision as he came inside Deidara's skilled mouth.

Deidara gave a low moan as he felt the warm liquid mix with his saliva and slide down the back of his throat.

"Dei," Sasori said breathlessly pulling his softening length out of the blond's mouth. "Have I ever told you that you're a great cock sucker?"

As the cock left his mouth, a thick trail of saliva and cum followed connecting to the blond's mouth. Deidara giggled and licked his lips. "Multiple times, Danna~"

Sasori smiled and did his pants back up. "You have five minutes to go fix your makeup."

Deidara stood and kissed his boyfriend before running off to the dressing room. He hoped nobody would be too mad that he disappeared. After all, this wasn't the first time he pulled a stunt like this during a show or practice.

* * *

The show was a great success. Their first night of performance and they had made a good sum of money. If the next three days went well then their troupe could attend that planned field trip to New York. Deidara nearly squealed aloud at the thought.

"Can't you just imagine it, Danna? Broadway! Oh, I really want to go, un," he sighed happily. "We could even share a room together in the hotel. I don't think Mr. Nakahara would care. We're legal adults after all," the blond ranted as he helped Sasori clean up the rest of the stage.

The redhead smiled at his lover. He always got so excited when talking about New York. He was surprised that Deidara didn't suggest a school over there instead. Sasori set his pushbroom against the backstage doors. "Legal adults, huh?" he inquired with a false sense of curiousness. "You look much too young."

Deidara grinned at the redhead's playful words. It was a game. A game the redhead liked to play after a performance. The blond wasn't complaining one bit. Everyone else had gone home for the night, as always, leaving them two to finish the cleaning. Deciding to spur his partner further, Deidara played along. "You flatter. I am most certainly of the correct age requirements."

Sasori sat down at the false stone table on the set. "Oh? What exactly is the correct age requirement? Is it all that necessary?"

The blond strutted over to his position with flawless grace. "Tell me, good sir, would it appeal to you more if I was not above the legality?" He ran his fingers across the smooth ceramic glassware on the tabletop.

"All I'm saying is that age is nothing more than a number. I don't care either way. My task still remains unchanged."

Deidara cocked his head innocently. "A task, you say? If I may, what is it that you _must_ do?"

Sasori's lips twitched into a grin before he rose to reach eye level with the blond. "Well, since you're quite interested…" He grabbed his lover's chin roughly. "Despite your youth, I still intend to fuck you."

The blond matched his grin. Without waiting for Sasori to pull him in, Deidara forced his lips upon the other. He let his eyes slip close as Sasori's arms wrapped around him and slowly began to direct them toward another piece of set furniture. Their bodies backed up into the Grecian couch in the second set.

Sasori turned them 360, so he could push the blond on the couch. As his lover was tossed on the couch, the stiff pillows tumbled to the ground clearing a way for the two. Their kiss came to an end when Sasori pulled away. "This is where that one girl spends most of her time, right?"

Deidara, who was hazed with lust, barely understood the question. "What girl?"

The redhead pecked the blond's lips before starting a trail to his neck. "The girl who always hits on you," he stated between kisses.

"Oh. Kurotsuchi, u-un?"

Sasori nodded, "That one. Don't like her." He sat on top of the blond's pelvic region and began to pull his shirt over his head. "She knows we're together, yet she still tries to ask you out. It's kinda pathetic and pitiful."

Deidara's eyes wandered his boyfriend's naked torso. It was always nice seeing Sasori shirtless. His chest was nicely sculpted to Deidara's liking. "Are you going to undress me as well, Danna?" he asked with a purr.

The redhead smirked, "I dunno. Couldn't I just fuck you as you are right now?" His soft hand trailed down the blond's open torso. "I mean, you're not wearing a whole lot anyways."

It was true. The blond was hardly dressed. He was adorned in a woman's costume, as the gender roles were switched for the play, specifically a greek goddess dress.

Deidara shivered at the seductive tone. "I suppose, but you can't get it dirty, un~"

Sasori chuckled, "No promises." He reached further down and hooked his fingers into the silky lingerie the male was wearing. "I'm honestly surprised that you got away with the costume, not that I'm complaining."

The piece of cloth was tossed over the redhead's shoulder landing out of sight. Deidara's skirt showed a much more evident tent, feeding Sasori's eyes.

"You're so beautiful," the redhead muttered as he placed soft kisses all over the blond's face. He trailed his lips down until he was hovering just above the tented area of his costume.

"Danna," the blond whined as he watched the redhead intently.

The redhead chuckled and ran his fingers up the covered length. "Yes, Dei?" he purred. "Is there something you want?" His lips hovered dangerously, just breathing his hot breath over the blond's hard on.

Slim fingers wove into the red strands of Sasori's hair. "Don't tease me, please," Deidara pouted. "It'd be rude to keep the audience waiting after all, un."

Sasori chuckled and looked from the corner of his eyes to see the empty seats stretched out. "Anticipation is always exciting though," he muttered playfully. He traced the contours of the blond's length slowly with his index finger.

"Danna!"

Sasori nearly laughed at the desperate whine. The brat was too cute for his own good. Deciding that he had teased the boy enough, he brought his lips against the erection and began kissing it through the thin fabric.

The blond below him squirmed and held onto Sasori's hair tighter. He could feel the smirk the redhead was wearing as his lips covered every aching inch. That smug smirk made him blush with embarrassment. Deidara bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. It seemed that Sasori was the only one who could ever embarrass him.

"C'mon, brat," the redhead purred. "Don't you wanna see what your Danna is doing for you?~" His tongue slipped out swiftly and grazed the head of the blond's shaft. A soft moan escaped Deidara lips and encouraged the redhead further. He grabbed the cloth and pulled it taut. The blond's erection was more visible than ever and it seemed more excited than before as Sasori could see precum soaking starting to soak through. Letting the fabric loose, the redhead uncovered his length and grabbed the base firmly. Without saying anything, he went down on the blond taking his cock into his mouth.

Deidara squealed as he felt the warm mouth cover the entirety of his erection. "Ah, D-Danna! What're you doing?" He opened his eyes to see the redhead between his legs. It wasn't often the redhead gave him a blowjob. Then again, Deidara was often the one who'd sink to his knees first. He loved pleasing the older male and being the one to make him squirm and beg for more. Who really was the one in charge?

Sasori pulled off his cock with a pop and raised an eyebrow at the blond. "You're quieter than usual, brat." He pulled his body up so that their chests were pressed against each other, but left his hand down to fondle the blond's erection. "And here I was doing something nice for you," he stated with a purse of his lips.

"I'm sorry, Danna," the blond groaned as the redhead's thumb brushed the head. "I can't afford to lose my v-voice, ah, you know?"

The redhead chuckled and pressed a kiss upon the boy's lips. "I was only teasing." He gripped the member tighter and pushed it through his fist at an even pace making the blond moan in pleasure. "Do you need any prep?"

Deidara nodded and pushed the male off him so that they were in a sitting position. "I got this one covered, un~" he grinned. With flushed cheeks, Deidara sat his knees on either side of the redhead's thighs and straddled him. "Suckle?" he asked innocently holding out two fingers for the redhead.

Sasori chuckled and brought the fingers to his lips. With a simple kiss to each finger tip, he slid them past his lips and coated them evenly with his saliva. Deidara shivered at the warmth and feeling of his boyfriend's tongue gliding across the appendages. With one strong suck, Sasori released the blond's fingers and nodded for him to go on.

Deidara stole a quick kiss and used his dry hand to lift his skirt enough to move his other hand under. "Sasori~" he moaned in a small intake of breath as he slid in one finger. He grabbed a hold of the redhead's shoulder to steady himself and looked down when he felt the muscles move under his fingers.

Sasori smirked as he undid his belt and pants. His eyes met the blond's for a brief second before Deidara closed then and moaned, probably because he added another finger. Lifting his hips slightly, he shimmied his pants down far down enough to pull out his own erection. With one hand on his cock, he busied his other hand with Deidara's erection through the fabric.

The blond let out a whine bucked his hips into the redhead's teasing hand. "Danna," he opened his eyes, "I want you inside, un~" He thrust his fingers deep and nearly fell onto the redhead from the wave of pleasure that went up his spine. "Please~"

The redhead nodded and gave his own cock one last squeeze before grabbing onto the blond's hips firmly. "Deidara," he started, pulling the boy lower. "I love you."

Deidara wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and kissed his cheek with a smile. "I love you too, Danna."

Sasori claimed his lips in a fiery kiss as the blond sat down on his lap wholly, his length pressing against the blond's heat before pushing through making Deidara moan against his lips.

"Sasori~" the blond gasped as his hips were lifted and then quickly thrust down. He held onto the redhead's neck tightly and began to rock on top of the older male. Lips pressed against his neck and sucked gently at the skin, making him extend his neck further to allow my access to the redhead. "D-Don't leave any dark marks, u-un," he muttered.

The redhead nibbled the spot he was leaving his mark at. "As if anyone but your coworkers would notice," he stated. He smirked and thrust his cock deep inside the blond hitting a special spot that caused a shiver to go up Deidara's spine. "Besides," he lifted his lover's hips and thrust him down quickly, "it's already evident that we have sex on a daily basis."

Deidara blushed and cried out in pleasure. "Shuddup," he muttered. His hips automatically moved against the redhead's deep thrusting creating a pleasant friction. "Harder, un," he moaned out bringing his hips higher.

"What was that, brat? Couldn't hear you. Did you say softer?"

The blond whined in frustration as the redhead's pace became slower and much gentler. He reached a hand up to pull at Sasori's red locks. "I said harder! Please," he moaned trying to fuck himself harder on the redhead's cock.

Sasori chuckled and rubbed circles in the blond's thighs with his thumbs. Without pulling out, he lifted the blond from his lap and laid him down on the couch to hover above him. "I think this will feel a lot better."

"Un~" Deidara nodded wrapping his legs around the redhead. "Fuck me, Danna," he moaned.

The redhead lowered his head down and kissed the boy below him. His thrusts became gradually harder and faster, each of their skin turning a slight red from the constant friction of skin against skin. Deidara's moans and the sound of lewd fucking echoed in the empty auditorium. The sounds alone added to Sasori's turn on factor.

It was during their kiss that Sasori could tell his lover was on the verge on coming. The blond's tongue had retreated and he was panting heavily. His heat was also clenching tightly around his cock so pleasantly that it nearly hurt. Snaking a hand from the blond's hips, he brought it up to the bunched up costume that covered Deidara's member. The redhead grabbed it through the fabric and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. Deidara moans became louder and his back arched into the pleasure.

"Danna!~ It's feel so good~" Deidara cried out. "I'm s-so close."

Sasori's head rested next to the blond's, his lips near his ear. "Me too, brat." He nibbled on the lobe gently. "Cum for me," he purred while rubbing the blond's member with haste.

Deidara held onto the redhead, feeling his orgasm approaching. As Sasori hit his prostate once more, he felt himself spill over onto his costume and Sasori's hand. A low moan passed his lips, covering the sound of Sasori's even lower groan and shudder.

"Fuck…" the redhead groaned. The heat that had been pooling in his abdomen dissipated as he came inside his blond lover. "Dei," he said lowly pressing a kiss to the boy's cheek.

The blond released his death grip on the redhead and frowned. "You made me dirty my costume, un."

Sasori pecked his lips gently. "Don't worry about it. I can wash it at my house."

Deidara shuddered as Sasori pulled out of him slowly. He moved his legs down and smoothed out his skirt. His nose wrinkled in distaste when he felt the sticky patch of cum above his dick.

"Go get dressed, brat. I'll clean up the rest of the stage," Sasori stated as he helped the blond to his feet. With one last kiss, the two parted and the night was officially over.

When Deidara climbed into Sasori's car, soiled costume in hand, he stuck out his bottom lip in a sort of pout. "Since you'll be cleaning this thing up, does that mean I can stay the night, un?"

Sasori, who had put the car in start, reached a hand over to the blond's and intertwined their fingers. "Brat, you can stay the night any time, you know that. We can rent a movie if you'd like?"

Deidara smiled and nodded, "I'd like that."

* * *

The next day, before the start of the show, many of the actors were rehearsing their scenes on stage. One of those actors was Deidara and another main star actor Kurotsuchi.

Deidara was discussing with another nearby actor when the woman let out a confused noise. Not thinking it was anything important, he didn't turn around. It wasn't until he heard laughter that he bothered to look. His face turned bright red at the object of humor.

In Kurotsuchi's hand was a silky black underwear. She was looking around at everyone before her eyes stopped on Deidara. "Whose-"

Deidara hid his face when he heard Sasori laugh from a distance, "Whoops. Forgot to grab those, huh, Dei?"


End file.
